The Education Of Ginny Weasley
by pizzagrrl97
Summary: Ginny Weasley is made head girl in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She shares a common room with Blaise, and her room is adjacent to hers. He offers to teach her how to tempt boys, how to seduce, how to fuck. She accepts. Between Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott, they teach her everything they know. Mostly smut, some plot.
1. Chapter 1

The Education Of Ginny Weasley

Chapter One: The Beginning

It all started innocently enough. I, for some inexplicable reason, found myself head girl alongside Blaise Zabini. Nobody seems to know how that happened, but I like to think it had something to do with fate. I certainly wasn't going to make a fuss, so I moved my stuff into the room adjacent to Blaise's. I'd been looking forward to sharing with the other girls in my year again, but perhaps it would be nice to have my own room. In case I got a boyfriend, or something. Not that I think that's likely. Harry's all hung up on that Cho girl, and my brothers would never even think about letting me date anyone else, especially any of their friends. With Fred and George not at Hogwarts anymore, I only had to worry about Ron, really. Except Fred and George still like to drop in randomly to see how we are, and Bill and Charlie are the same. The only one who stays away is Percy, and we all like it that way. He comes to dinner once a month, but we always know when, and if we don't want to be there, we don't have to go. Not that Ron and I could either way, but at least we don't have to make excuses like Fred and George.

My musings were interrupted by the loud thump of a trunk hitting the floor and muttered curses.

"Blaise, is that you?" I left my room, glaring at the already forming pile of books that was on my bedside table, and stuck my head through the hole where there should be a door next to mine. "Blaise?"

"Ginny Weasle-be. What a pleasant surprise. How is your dear brother the king?"

"Shut up, Blaise. We have to share this…whatever it is for the next year, can't you just be nice?

"Only if you promise to stop looking so, well, delectable, in that little muggle skirt," Blaise was practically licking his lips. Suddenly he turned away.

Oh, blast this skirt. I'd forgotten what I'd put on this morning in my efforts to distract Harry from his moping about Cho. All I'd managed to do so far was make Ron nearly have a heart attack and attract (mostly) unwanted attention from a Slytherin heartthrob.

"I'm going to go, umm, change."

"You do that." Oh dear, he's pulling his shirt over his head. Why is he doing that? It's not hot, I don't think. And now he's…what on Earth is he doing? "I'm going now. This moment. Now."

"Have fun being all alone in there." And his trousers hit the floor. Luckily for me, he was still facing the other way, so…not sure how that makes me lucky. But I still felt that way as I went back to my room. I put the books on the shelf. There was still plenty of room for all the other books I would manage to collect throughout the year, mostly muggle books. I'm sure there are romance novels by wizards or witches, but the muggle ones are less embarrassing to buy, or to be found with. I don't even like most of them, but some of the more…gifted writers have a gift for making parts of me tingle in a way I'm sure my brothers would think I was too young to even know exists.

Now that I have my own room, I have enough privacy to do something I'd been longing to do for a while. At home I can't, too many brothers. At Hogwarts I couldn't, too many roommates. But now, there's no one to disturb me.

I pull the shades to keep out peeping toms, grab one of my romance novels from the shelves, climb into bed, and push the covers all the way to the foot of the bed. I quickly remove my skirt and lacy blue underwear. I look down at my body for a moment. I've always been slim, but my hips are wide, and my bum and boobs are nice. Last month, I was happy to discover my breasts had gone up a full cup size, and I was a C cup instead of a B. Hermione rushed out to a muggle shop, run by a Victoria or something, and got me a ton of bras (and matching undies) to take to school with me.

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts of Harry seeing me in some of the sets Hermione bought, and open the book to one of the many dog eared pages.

_As his hands slid down her naked body, she felt as if she were flying. He cupped her supple breasts and flicked his finger over her nipple. She moaned and he did it again. The hand that wasn't playing with her breasts made its way down to the space between her thighs and stroked her there._

"_John, please! I need more."_

"_As you wish, Jennifer."_

_He slid gently inside her, and she gasped. _

By this time, I was flicking my clit and struggling to hold back my cries. I was so close. Suddenly the words on the page were blurred, and an image of Blaise smirking as he did to me what John was doing to Jennifer. I flicked my clit frantically and moaned.

"Want some help with that?" a voice asked from the doorway.

My hand stilled as I realized that was an actual voice, not just a figment of my imagination.

"So. Want some help?" Blaise asked again.

"Ummm. Uhh. Ummm," I muttered, at a loss for words.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Blaise moved towards me, and my eyes widened. He was serious.

He crawled up the bed and removed my hands from my glistening pussy. His smile was predatory and very sexy. It was filled with promises I was sure he could keep. He was quite the man-whore, but I didn't mind in that moment. In fact, I was quite glad.

I was so busy thinking of all the dirty things he could do to me I was unprepared when he slid two fingers into me. I gasped and arched off the bed.

"Oh god, oh god."

"You like that? Good. Ungh, you're so tight around my fingers." His fingers were pulling out and pushing in quickly. "Hear that?" I could. "I can hear your cunt begging for my cock."

I moaned so loudly I was sure people in the Slytherin dungeons could hear me.

"If you're this tight around my fingers, I can only imagine how you'll squeeze my cock when I thrust inside you. Or when I take that virgin ass of yours. Mmmmmm. It's making me hard just thinking about it." I panted, turned on by his dirty talking. "Do you want me to take your ass? I want to take your ass. I want to fuck you from behind so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to see. But now I want you to come all over my hand without me ever touching your clit. I want you to come just from my fingers fucking you. Can you feel them? Sliding in and out of you, mmmmmmmmmmm."

It was all I could feel, and I could barely breathe, let alone talk. His hips thrust into the mattress in time with his fingers thrusting into me. I wanted more than his fingers, I wanted his cock. Or even his tongue. I would've given anything for him to touch my clit, but he wouldn't even give me that.

He curled his fingers up, still thrusting them into me harshly, and then all thoughts left me. I came hard, my sopping pussy clenching his fingers. He kept pushing them into me, and I came again. I panted.

"So, Weasley, we should do this again sometime."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean. I moaned and rubbed my thighs together. His other hand palmed his erect dick through his tight jeans and he groaned.

"I'm not going to take your virginity till you beg me to, but can I just have a quick look at the twins?" Blaise joked.

Too exhausted and satisfied to care, I pulled off my top and unhooked my bra, letting my breasts bounce free.

Blaise licked his lips and turned away. He walked to his room, and I heard the door slam. A few minutes after that I heard him groan. There was silence for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I know Blaise and Gunny are in different years, and I'm not trying to act like they aren't. I'm making Ginny a head girl a year early, for unspecified reasons. I'm sure Dumbledore will have a meeting explaining why sometime sooner or later. Ginny doesn't give a shit, so she hasn't questioned it much.

Thanks to my reviewer, Charlie-Rain, I try to reply to every review, so make sure you have PM turned on if you want a reply.

The Education of Ginny Weasley

Chapter Two: The Offer

When I woke the next morning, my first thought was that I had slept for quite a while. My second thought was that the previous days activities had been a dream. There was just no way that Blaise Zabini would do something like **that** with **me**. No chance in hell.

But at breakfast later, Blaise smirked at me. Which meant that either it really did happen, or I was still dreaming. I pinched myself. Nope, it happened. Shit. Ron would kill him if he knew. Harry would probably help him, but not because he wanted me for himself. No. He'd help because he thinks of me as a little sister and that's what older brothers do. I heaved a dramatic sigh and Hermione stopped in the middle of whatever lecture she was giving Ron and looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Ginny? You haven't eaten much this morning. Are you sick? Do I need to take you to the infirmary wing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, just not hungry today, I guess. I'm really tired. I think I'll call in sick to class today. 'Mione, can you get someone to tell my professors I'm sick or something?" I really didn't feel like going to class.

"Yeah, sure. If you really aren't feeling well."

"I have a headache, and I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I'm going to go lay down in my room." My story changed quite quickly, didn't it? Oh well. I never said I was a saint. I abandoned my plate of dry toast, eggs, and bacon. My glass of pumpkin juice was untouched. I could always just go to the kitchen and get food there if I got hungry later. I went back to my room, avoiding people in the corridors. I took a muggle book, _Looking for Alaska, _off the bookshelf and snuggled up with it and my stuffed monkey, Zeke. Hey, I got him for my 6th birthday from Fred and George, and he's quite comfortable to hug when I'm lonely. Anyways, John Green is one of my favorite authors, and I've read all his books at least 10 times each. I also love his youtube videos with his brother, Hank. I watched the old ones a few summers ago, and each year when I'm home for any holidays I watch the ones I miss when I'm at school. I make a lot of jokes that reference the videos or John Green's books that no one understands, but that's okay. I'm used to it. I read a lot of muggle books, listen to a lot of muggle music, and watch a fair amount of muggle television and movies.

I was enjoying my book immensely when there was a knock on my door.

"Ginny, I know you're in there. Granger told me you were sick. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to come in, or something?" Why was Blaise so concerned with my well-being?

"Yeah."

"The door's unlocked." He pushed it open and walked in, looking around. He took in the Doctor Who, Torchwood, Sherlock, Supernatural, Charlie McDonnell, Chameleon Circuit, Green Day, Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, and Beatles posters pasted on my walls. "Nice posters."

"Ummm, thanks? Why are you here, Blaise? What do you want?"

"I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?"

"The kind I think you'll like. I'll be your fuck buddy, and along the way, I'll teach you how to seduce little Potter. He won't be able to say no when I'm done with you. And who knows, maybe by then, you won't want him anymore."

I gasped. Fuck buddies were things I read about in muggle books and heard about at slumber parties my mum forced me to go to. People like me didn't have fuck buddies. But here was Blaise, a known man-whore, and he wanted to be my fuck buddy.

"You-you'll teach me…teach me how to..umm, do stuff? Stuff that boys like? You'll teach me how to do things that Harry will like?"

"No guarantee Potter will like it, but I'll teach you how to do stuff I like, and Draco likes, and Theo likes. Or they can teach you themselves. They like you."

"Draco MALFOY? Theodore NOTT? The other two 'slytherin bad boys' like ME? Me, the little virgin Weaselette? They like me?"

"Yes, and not only that, they want you." Then I got completely flustered, because as Blaise said the word 'want' he ground his hips in a circle. My breath caught in my throat.

"O-okay. Okay," I managed.

"Okay, what?" Oh, so Blaise was going to make me say it?

"Okay, you and Draco and Theo can teach me how to fuck and suck and jerk. Happy?"

"Very. Perhaps you'd like to start your first lesson now? You're not in class, or anything."

"What is this lesson you speak of?"

"Well, we could go shopping, pick out some new clothes. The ones you have now are cute, with their Doctor Who quotes and their Maine logos, but Harry likes girls who show a little skin."

"Alright. Let's shop."

And shop we did. We snuck out to Hogsmeade and apparated to a muggle shopping center. We went to American Eagle, Forever 21, H&M, Macy's, JC Penney's, and Blaise even got me to go to Victoria's Secret. He paid for everything, saying I'd pay him back in some way or another. I figured he meant sex, and I had no arguments there. I was getting the good deal here.

I got new shirts, most of which were fairly low cut, some short shorts, some short skirts, some new underwear and bras (not even going to go there), and some heels. We went back to Hogwarts and put away my clothes. Blaise started in on my makeup. He'd bought some makeup without me noticing.

"You need to wear some black mascara, with some shiny lip balm. Your lips are a good color, so you don't need to wear lipstick. You won't need much concealer or foundation, but here's some just in case. You don't need blush. There's some black eyeliner for special occasions, and some slivery eyeshadow. Those are just for parties and stuff like that. And maybe you could cut your hair. Just a suggestion. It would look nice a little shorter than shoulder length with some layers and sideswept bangs." [AN: like this, but with Ginny colored hair:  Hairstyle_ ]

"I'll think about the haircut, but can we…get down to business? I'm getting kinda antsy."

"Let's start with lesson two: kissing."

"Hey! What's wrong with my kissing?" I was offended.

"Nothing, I just want to make it better."

And then I couldn't reply, because Blaise had my head in his hands and his mouth on mine. I couldn't even think properly. Blaise pulled his mouth off mine to whisper hints. "Suck on my tongue." I did. He moaned and ground his hips into mine. I whimpered. Blaise pulled away. When he resealed our mouths, I stuck my tongue in his mouth. He went crazy. One of his hands held my head and kept our mouths pressed together, while the other one found its way under my shirt to grab my breast. Our hips ground together in no particular rhythm. Blaise's hand left my head to pull my shirt over my head. Our mouths parted for a few seconds before we were on each other again. We somehow toppled onto my bed without breaking the kiss. His pants were gone in a matter of seconds, and I was on my knees in front of him before I could think about it. I wanted to, and he wanted me to, if his groan at the sight of my tousled hair and my heaving chest or his raging hard on were anything to go by.

Before I could remove his boxers (black silk, very sexy), there was a knock on the now closed and locked door.

AN: I know, I know. I may be evil, but all the coolest people are at least a little evil.

Reviewers get cookies and a sexy slytherin in their bed waiting to be ravished or to ravish, whichever you want.


	3. Chapter 3

So, so, so super sorry about how long this took to get up. I was having major writers block, and then I went away to camp, and then another camp, and then I went to a friend's play, so I haven't had much time to myself lately. But here it is :D Enjoy

Chapter 3

"Shit!" I whispered. Who could that be? Not that that really mattered, because Blaise was on my bed wearing just boxers, and I don't think anyone would be very pleased about that. I motioned to Blaise for him to hide himself, and he pulled on his pants quickly before rolling under my bed.

"C-come in!" I called after pulling on my shirt and unlocking the door with my wand.

Harry strolled in casually. "Hey, Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm good. Uhh, did you want something? Can I help you?"

"Just wanted to chat, really. Maybe you could tell me about how your classes are going. Or not. Whatever you want to talk about is fine. We're friends, right?"

"We're friends, yeah."

"So how are classes?"

"Good. Mostly boring, but you know." Why was Harry so interested in how I was doing? We'd never really talked much before.

"How are your friends?"

Blaise took that opportunity to make his presence known.

"Her friends are great, actually."

"Blaise. What are you doing in here? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Well, me and Ginny were actually doing something before you so rudely barged in. So it would be great if you could leave so we could resume."  
"I don't want to leave."

"Well then." And with that, Blaise recaptured my lips and moved his hands to my ass. My fingers drifted over his defined abs and his strong shoulders. I moaned into his mouth.  
Harry coughed. And then he left. Blaise didn't notice. He rubbed himself against my leg.

"Ginny. Take off your shirt. Now." Blaise could be bossy, but I liked it.

I pulled off my shirt and he tugged off his pants again. This time his boxers went with them, and I saw him in all his naked glory.

"Like what you see?" I nodded mutely. "Do you want to touch it?" I nodded again. "Then go ahead. You can't hurt me."

I didn't really know what to do, but I reached out my hand and wrapped my fingers around the shaft. Blaise shifted his hips and made a noise in the back of his throat. "Ginny! Move your hand."

So I did. Up and down his cock my hand went, stopping to run my thumb over the slit in the top and play with his balls. And then I removed my hand and took it into my mouth.

"Shit!" Blaise muttered. "God, Ginny, you little cock slut."

I smiled around his dick and bobbed my head up and down.

"Use your tongue. Soon I'll have you sucking cock like a pro. Up and down, just like that. Make ziz-zag motions with your tongue. Don't forget the balls."

I followed his instructions, and he responded.

"Fuuuuck. That's right, take my cock. You like it, don't you, you little slut? I don't know which you'll like better, this or the reward you'll get later. I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Ungghhhh! I'm gonna cum, you little whore, and you're gonna swallow it. Fuck! Just like that, bitch." I did swallow it, and Blaise patted my head.

"Do you want your reward now?" I nodded.

He unbuttoned my pants and ripped off my lacy underwear. Then he got up and went to my desk. He rifled through a few drawers before returning to the bed. He was holding a particularly big (3 inches wide, 8 inches long) pen I'd brought from home to tattoo myself with.

"Do you want me to fuck you with this?" I nodded enthusiastically.

He parted my lips with the gentlest of fingers and inserted the end of the pen into my opening. He pushed a little, and the first inch of the pen was inside me. Oh god, nothing had ever felt so good. I wiggled, wanting more of the pen inside me.

"Ah ah a! Patience, or you won't get what you want. You want to cum, don't you? Then let me do it my way." All I could do was groan, as he'd pushed another inch of it inside me.

"Does that feel good? Tell me how it feels."

"It feels amazing! It's cold, and hard, and it fills me up so good. Oh god I want more!" I moaned wantonly.

"You little slut, beg for it!"

"Please, Blaise, give me more!"

He pushed in another inch. "I can't wait to fuck that tight pussy." Another inch. "You're such a slut, you're a little cock slut. I bet you like pussy, too."

"Mmmhmmmm."

Another inch. "Ginny, you whore, begging for a pen. You want a pen to fill you up and fuck you. Beg for it!"

"Please, please just give it to me! I'll do anything!"

"I know you will, cause you're a little slut." He pushed the rest into me. And then he pulled it out slowly, and pushed it back in. In, out, in, out.

"Does that feel good, slut? Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes! It feels so good!"

He twisted the pen inside me, creating all sorts of new sensations. He started twisting it as he fucked me with it hard and fast. I wanted more, no, I needed more. I wanted his cock, not some pen, but the pen would do for now.

He thrust the pen in, and left it there, causing my cunt to throb with need. He trailed one of his hands up my body to my mouth and stuck one of his fingers into my mouth. "Suck," he commanded. After a few seconds, he retracted his hand, and I felt something pressing up against my asshole.

"Calm down, slut. It'll feel good."

He pressed his finger inside my tight hole, and I was so full I thought I was going to explode.

He resumed fucking my sopping, tight pussy with the pen, and his tongue lapped at my little button. "Come for me, slut." He commanded.

And I came. I came so hard I saw stars.


End file.
